To the Vicktor goes the Spoils
To the Vicktor goes the Spoils is the 69th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance . After Ben disappeared and Gwen sent away, King Vicktor took over the world in name of Animo. Now he's the sole ruler of the one-earth goverment, granting him power he's not willing to give up. Those who disobey his rule will be punished with extreme force... Plot In an old church, a bright light appears above the altar as two figures step out of it. The tall figure is followed by the a giant bird that lands on his arm. The second figure is propping up a red haired girl. When they come to a chair, Ben helps Gwen sit as Cretox looks around with Mallah. 'London… Mallah, find the resistance, so they can help us.' Mallah takes off and shatters one of the windows. Ben looks at Gwen and asks how she feels. She reacts angry: 'How do you think I feel! I was used to enslave a whole world and abandon Earth when it needed me the most! How should I feel!' 'Gwen, you couldn't do anything against it!' 'That doesn't make it better! Have you any idea what it is to be controlled, having no control over your power and harm people you didn't want to hurt?' 'Gwen, I…' But before their discussion can continue, a small boy runs into the church, fleeing for an unknown force. The door is cut open by a group of five Moncrystals. 'Where did he go?! Hey, who are you!' Without waiting for an answer, they open fire,shouting Ben's name. They evade the attack and Ben turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, shattering the attackers before they can do any harm. Cretox looks from the rumble to the boy to Ben, with a worried expression on his face. 'You shouldn't have done that!' In a spaceship, Vicktor is looking from the bridge at his minions, Necrosises. One of them appears before their master and tells him: 'My lord, our signal picked up the use of an omnitrix device, three minutes ago.' 'Where!' 'London. We also lost Squad Team Zeta-Alpha. They were chasing Subject Spellcaster. Vicktor stands up and turns around to his second-in-command, Velocity: 'You know what to do, find them, kill Ben and brings me the boy.' 'What did you say, Gwen?' 'I said he's an anodite, half anodite to be more preciously.' The boy looks terrified at the three and starts to cry silently. Cretox is the first to react and falls on one knee and hugs the boy to comfort him. 'We will protect you, we will bring you a safe haven.' He stands up and looks at Ben and Gwen. 'We have to get away from here, it's too dangerous.' 'We will need disguises. We are far too recognizable.' 'Maybe these habits?' 'Let's do this!' He takes the boy and puts him on his back as they leave the church to find the resistance. 'Are you sure nobody will notice you, Cretox? You have like two heads!' Cretox enlarges his arms and reacts: 'Now I'm Janugeig from the Andromeda Galaxy, problem solved!' Since the start of Animo's rule, no one has been able access Ledgerdomain from Earth, Sage has closed the gates after the fall of the Earth, as told by Cretox. The life on Earth seems to be changed quite a bit. People look more depressed as the minions of Animo has taken over their planet. At the church they just left, a blue alien sniffs around and growls. His prey has just escaped him but they weren't far and he would have them in no time. Velocity raised his head and howls. He runs outside and speeds up to capture them. He runs till he sees a group of three figures in robes. He runs to them and block their way. 'What's the matter, boy!' The beast growls and tries to grab the robe of Cretox who evades the attack. 'Shows over, he knew who we are!' Ben turns into Diamondhead, ripping his habit as Velocity charges again. But before Ben can react, Gwen blocks the attack and throws Velocity against a parked car, demolishing it. Velocity is angered by the attack but Gwen continues her attack while shouting: 'Nobody touches the boy! No one.' The car explodes but Velocity is quicker than expected and knocks Gwen to the ground. Ben reacts by shooting crystals at him but misses. Velocity attacks him but Ben escapes his wrath by turning into Fasttrack. He jumps from the sky and lands on the chest of Velocity knocking him to ground. Gwen intervenes and grabs Velocity with a giant hand, throwing him across the city, through an apartment building. 'Gwen, that wasn't necessary! Calm down!' 'Leave it, Ben. We have to go. We are drawing too much attention.' As they continue through the streets of London, without their disguises. Ben is still angry at Gwen for her outburst but for the sake of the boy, he remains quiet. Gwen notices this and asks him irritated what's his problem is. 'You didn't have to throw him through the city. We have no idea where he is now and he's very dangerous.' But before he can continue, Cretox stops walking and lifts his hand: 'This is not going to help. I… uh!' He's thrown to the ground as Velocity attacks him from behind and grabs the boy. Before Gwen can attack him, he chases off, followed by Ben as Fasttrack. What follows, is a difficult battle at high speed as Ben doesn't want to hurt the boy. Ben is able to jump over a car and lands on the back of the beast. By grabbing it's ears, Ben is able to change his course and causes him to trip. Velocity looses grip of the boy and Gwen takes over, not only capturing the boy as a well slamming Velocity in the ground. The beast is severely weakened by the attack and growls at them before a sniper takes him out. They look up and sees a way waving a laser sniper rifle. Soon after the death of Velocity, Mallah lands on the arm of Cretox as he looks at the man standing before him. 'You are the resistance!' 'Yes, I'm. I have received your message and we came as quickly as possible.' Quickly they are surrounded by a large of group of men waving guns and weapons. Some wore the armors of the Forever Knights but now, Ben didn't care. They had to bring to safety and everyone that wasn't supporting Animo, was a friend. 'Quick, follow me before…' A large shadow was cast above them as a spaceship appeared above them. A big figure jumped out of the ship and landed before them, shattering the concrete under his feet. King Vicktor looked around and saw the corpse of his fallen general. He shook his head and lifts his hand. He turn a five member of the Resistance in ash with a single move, without mercy or hesitation as a retribution for the death of his friend. He looks at Ben and the boy, stretching his hand to him. 'Give me the boy, Ben Tennyson!' 'Never!' 'It wasn't really a question!' 'Still, the answer is now. Now, leave.' Ben turns into Water Hazard and shoots water at King Vicktor. With an unexpected agility, Vicktor evades the attack and creates a storm of ash, sending it at Ben. 'What is the big idea!' But as the smoke engulfs him, a terrible heat comes over him, the smoke irritating his eyes, blinding. He's unable to breath. To make things worse, he's electrocuted by thunder roaming in the cloud. He escapes from the cloud, using his water cannons but is quickly grabbed by Vicktor. 'I have warn you! Give me the boy and you'll die peacefully!' 'Let him go, Vicktor!' Gwen shoots at him, blasting him across the street, letting him crash in a city bus. 'I have given you a change to surrender peacefully but now you force my hand! Sent in the Apocalypticain!' The building behind him crumbles as agiant black beast appears. As it roars, all windows shatters… 'Destroy everything!' The giant beast goes on a rampage as Vicktor uses the distraction to attack Cretox and grabs the boy. Before they can stop him, the mother ship beams him up. Ben looks at the beast that is now destroying the city and turns into Way Big. Predator or not, he have to stop him. Ben turns into Ultimate Way Big and uses his cosmic beam to get the attention of the beast. The beast is pushed aside by the blast and he turns around. Now facing a prey that is almost as big as he, he is enraged and like a lion defending his territory, he struck. The beast throws Ben against the ground, leveling three blocks. With the beast on his chest, Ben is pinned down. As it tries to bite him in the shoulder, Ben evades it and grabs a construction crane. He hits the beast the crane until it loses his grip. With his hands free, Ben uses his cosmic beam to blast the beast in the sky. The creature crashes in the Thames but quickly rises again. He opens his mouth and a red atomic blast leaves the mouth. The attack misses Ben but leaves a huge gap of a few kilometers long, hunderds meters wide and deep. Ben tries to attack from above but is stopped by the beast who jumps and hits Ben with his head in the stomach. The beast tries to bite Ben again as Ben grabs his long teeth. Ben is able to lift the beast in the air and throws him down, but not as far as he had planned. The beast is tiring him out and he's doing a great job. As Ben falls on one knee, he turns back to his regular form and this is the cue for the beast to attack. He's ready to strike as suddenly a slide of black light goes over his spine. The beast screams in terror as a mysterious force cuts it in two before disappearing in a storm of a dark ashes. The beast has been evaporated. Ben turns into his human form and says: 'Thanks, Gwen.' But a large explosion above him and a pink cometh leaving the Vicktor's mother ship proves that it wasn't Gwen. From the dark smoke were once the Apocalyptician was, Irichlos emerges. 'Tennyson on his knees, how I have waited for this moment.' He was the one who killed the beast. But before he can reach Ben, Gwen lands in Anodite form with the boy in her arms as quickly followed by Cretox. They stand before Ben as Irichlos raises his sword and put it back in sheath. 'But that will be a pleasure for another day. First we have to take our planet back!' Ben raises from the ground and looks angry at Irichlos but then nods. 'First we have bust Kevin out!' Irichlos ignores the words, looks a final time at Gwen and disappears… Aliens Used *Diamondhead DiamondheadAF.png|'Diamondhead' Fasttrack in practice.png|'Fasttrack' Ultimate Echo Echo (B10UA).png|'Ultimate Echo Echo' Way Big in Alien Alliance.jpg|'Way Big' Ultimate_Way_Big_006.png|'Ultimate Way Big' *Fasttrack *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Way Big *Way Big Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Irichlos (Neutral) *Resistance Group *Xander Villains *Apocalyptician (Neutral/ Deceased) Apocalypticain by KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Apocalyptician' King Victor.png|'King Vicktor' Moncrystal.png|'Moncrystal' Xrl Wolf by shadowthesymbiote.png|'Velocity' *King Vicktor *Moncrystals *Velocity (Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance